The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ivy Geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium peltatum, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘KLEPP06124’.
The new Ivy Geranium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Stuttgart, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely-branching and uniform Ivy Geranium cultivars with early flowering habit and attractive foliage and flower coloration.
The new Ivy Geranium originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Stuttgart, Germany in July, 2002 of a proprietary selection of Pelargonium peltatum identified as code number P 20 028, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with the Pelargonium peltatum cultivar Royal White, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar KLEPP06124 was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Stuttgart, Germany in June, 2003.
Asexual reproduction of the new Ivy Geranium by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Stuttgart, Germany since September, 2003, has shown that the unique features of this new Ivy Geranium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.